1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to providing an improved telescopic sight system for rifles. More particularly, this invention concerns providing for AK47-type rifles an improved telescopic sight system utilizing a pistol-type telescopic sight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, when doing partial disassemblies for cleaning of rifles, particularly of the AK47 type, it is necessary to remove any rifle telescopic sight that is in the way; and prior-art telescopic sights for such rifles have been mounted above the trigger area, where they are most definitely in the way and must be removed for cleaning the rifle. Furthermore, after cleaning the rifle, such rifle telescopic sights of the prior art must be re-mounted and re-adjusted prior to use; and present mounting locations and methods do not usually give the required amount of stability and rigidity, or they depend for such stability on attachment to the barrel, which is usually unwise.
Furthermore, in using such rifle telescopic sights of the prior art, "fast" normal-size sighting of a target (before using the enlarged telescopic image to "zero in") is made difficult because mounting of the rifle telescopic sight interferes with the normal view down the barrel through the normal sights of the rifle and because there is a large focal difference between the two views. And some prior art rifle telescopic sights even require modification (as well as disassembly) of the rifle before installation.
Among the needs not met in the prior art are (1) the need to have an enlarged-view sight available without interfering with a user's ability to quickly sight a normal-size target along the barrel; (2) the need to have an enlarged-view sight available which does not interfere with cleaning of the rifle; (3) the need to have an enlarged-view sight available which does not have to be removed, replaced, and re-adjusted each time the rifle is cleaned; (4) the need to mount an enlarged-view sight onto a rifle without disassembly or modification of the rifle; (5) the need to mount an enlarged-view sight with the maximum degree of stability and rigidity, but without direct attachment to the barrel; and (6) the need to fulfill all these mentioned needs in a manner which is efficient and inexpensive.